Interns
by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: Just a one shot that popped into my head randomly one night about an intern working at NXT and some of the talent. I don't usualy do one shots so I thought I'd give it a try.


Triple H had been having a much easier time convincing his father in law to lake the lead and try some new things. Especially when it came to the new up and coming NXT. Whenever he was green lit on an idea, he ran with it getting the ball rolling before anyone could change their mind. And a few months ago was no different.

"Interns would never work. They're find in Stamford because there aren't any distractions. But having them with talent is just asking for trouble." That as Vince's view on it. But Paul wanted to change that. And he knew he had to start small with his baby.

They could have people help out at Full Sail working on the shows, giving some kids some experience and credit towards their college classes. Helping them out while they're helping him out. That's the same philosophy he had with his talent at the performance center as well. He went to work, starting with Full Sail college and a few others in the surrounding area. Talking with the Dean and teachers to see if they'd be interested in partnering up with them. Bringing in students who are majoring in things that the center and NXT deal with, and then seeing if they could count it as credit. Once he had some schools on board, he went to the extended stay hotel that was nearby. They already had a block of rooms on hold for their athletes who were training there but still lived out of state. They could rent it from month to month, or even week to week if need be, and it was much easier than trying to rent an apartment and deal with having to pay for two places. He was now going to try and reserve another block so people coming from other colleges would have a place to stay. Doing it this way he thought would also ease Vince's mind about them not just grabbing weirdos off the street. He had gotten everything worked out and three months ago the first batch of interns started in Florida.

Josie was one of the lucky few. She was majoring in business so she was interning with the marketing side of things. Getting ideas to promote the shows and the talent and figuring out how to budget to do all of that. She didn't really care much about wrestling, she was just grateful to have the opportunity to work with some actual business at this early on in her career. She may not have been getting paid in money, but she was getting experience and credit and she took this very seriously. However that didn't stop her from still having her bubbly personality making her easy to work with.

There were a few people she clicked with right from the start. A few other people from her school that were there to do the same thing, mostly because she already knew them so it made her feel more comfortable. Rob who she worked with in marketing, he was actually becoming a great mentor to her. And she didn't socialize with the "talent" all that much, but on day one she had a run in with Corey Graves and they've talked just about every day since.

"So, last day huh?" Corey asked as she was just finishing cleaning up her work area.

"Yup. Tomorrow I move on to bigger and better things!" She joked.

"You could move on to bigger and better things right now." Corey said raising his eyebrows up and down.

Josie just rolled her eyes at him. "And tomorrow there will be a whole new batch of people coming for you to harass."

They had a pretty strong connection between them from the moment Corey uttered his first word to her. They would spend a good amount of their free time together. Going out to eat, watching things on TV, killing time at the mall. The only thing that seemed to be stronger than their chemistry was the sexual tension, though Josie would always deny it. She would just play off everything Corey ever said as a joke.

"Just think of how many more people I'll get to annoy if they keep coming and going like this!" Corey said as he leaned down to partially sit on the table she was clearing the papers off of.

"Those poor poor people. You should really go get a shirt with a warning label on it."

"You know, I think I actually have one of those back home!" Corey perked up.

She just stood there for a moment looking at him. "That really shouldn't surprise me. I'm not sure why it does."

So you going back to Tampa?"

"Yup. School starts back up again Wednesday."

"So much for summer vacation."

Josie just shrugged. "That's how the real world works."

"People also have relationships in the real world too ya know." He mentioned.

"People also get in a lot of trouble dipping their pen into company ink." Josie retorted.

Josie was serious about making a career for herself. She took school very seriously. And this very seriously. Not so seriously that she didn't date, but she was here to learn and work, not hook up with people. The last thing she wanted to do was to be messing around with someone she worked with. It didn't look good for her, and it would distract her. She had explained that to him pretty early on, and he completely understood, but that didn't stop him from messing with her. Josie honestly didn't mind it that much. She knew that he was harmless. And even though she would deny it to anyone who asked, she really did find him pretty attractive so she didn't see anything wrong with occasional flirting. As long as it was off the clock of course.

"So what do you say? One last burger before you hit the road?" Corey offered as he stood back up.

"Oh, I have to finish packing/" Josie said sounding upset as if she had disappointed him, "I have to be out by nine tomorrow morning."

"That's a bummer." Corey stated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Well if you come back to Orlando, don't be a stranger. I know I don't be if we make out way to Tampa." He said with a smile before walking away.

Later that night, Corey wasn't able to sleep. That happened a lot with him. He was just laying on one of the beds with the T.V. on in the background and decided since he couldn't sleep he'd see if anyone was awake that he could bother.

'Hey, are you still up?' He texted to Josie.

'Yup. Just getting the last of everything together.' She replied a few minutes later.

'I am actually going to miss you when you leave. You're one of the few people who can put up with me.' He said to her having somewhat of a heartfelt moment.

'I guess you're just going to have to find some other poor sap's heart to wiggle yourself into.' She answered back.

'So are you leaving at 9 tomorrow? Or trying to get on the road before that?'

'I was going to try and sleep in as late as I could, so I'll probably be running out at 8:59 haha. Why?'

'Just seeing if I'd end up seeing you before you headed out.'

'I'm pretty much done with everything here. You want to hang out now for a little bit before I need to go to sleep? I can run down for a little.' She offered.

'That sounds good, but Baron is here and staying with me tonight. So unless you want to watch Ink Master and hear commentary from him, your room would probably be better.' He replied.

A minute or two went by without an answer. 'Fine. But if you move and misplace any of my stuff I'm punching you in the throat. I have it all ready to go.'

He laughed to himself. 'I promise. I won't touch any of your stuff.'

He got up off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Baron, I can't sleep so I'm going to go out for a job alright? I'll be back later."

"Sure man." Baron called back from the shower.

Corey grabbed his key card and got into the elevator going two floors up. He knocked on her door and was greeted to her looking quite comfortable. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun. She had on sweatpants and a tank top. Her suitcase and another bag were out on the floor, along with the things she'd need for tomorrow morning set out on the small table.

"I see you dressed up for me." He joked.

"Only the best for you." She smiled as she let him in.

Actually, he liked the fact that she was comfortable enough to just be like that around him.

"So why are you awake?" She asked as she walked into the room more.

"When am I not awake?"

"Um, probably about four to six? That seems to be the only time you're not posting ridiculous stuff on Twitter." Josie answered.

"You would be correct."

"So, what did you want to put on Tv?" She asked as she walked over and grabbed the remote.

He followed her and walked up behind her. "You know damn well I did not come up here to watch television." He said in her ear behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist locking them around her, feeling her body. "As of midnight tonight we will no longer work for the same company and you're out of excuses."

A large smile plastered across her face. "Why else did you think I agreed to meet with you this late?"

He smiled and pulled her back closer to him letting his hands run along her body. She turned around and stopped him, still smiling.

"But, it isn't midnight yet. So you'll just have to wait."

He playfully growled as he leaned down at her.

"So what'd you tell Baron when you left? I know you didn't just get up and leave." She asked.

"Told him I was going to work out because I couldn't sleep. He was in the shower so he didn't question. Just said okay and I left." Corey replied.

"Since I'm done packing did you want to run out and grab that burger now real quick and kill some time?" She suggested.

"Oh no. We'll end up staying out late talking. Then by the time we get back it'll be too late and you'll have to go to bed. I've been waiting three months for you, I'm not going to miss it."

She smiled against him as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He put his arms around her and pulled her close as she wrapped his around his waist. After a few moments Josie's phone on her nightstand started to go off and she pulled away.

"Seriously?" He commented.

She walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed the phone to silence it.

"Who the hell calls this late?"

"I don't know. Maybe people like you?" She teased. "Besides, it wasn't a call. It was an alarm."

"Why on earth would you set an alarm this late?" He asked.

"Because." She said as she held her phone up for him to see. "It's midnight."

He smiled and walked over to the bed playfully pushing her down as she laughed. They spent the next hour or so lost within each other. Exploring and enjoying all of the things that they had both been fantasizing about for the last three months. There wasn't anything else on their minds until Corey's phone started to ring. He saw it was Baron and went to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey man. It's getting late and you're not back yet. I started to worry that you got hit by a car or something." Baron said concerned.

"No, all is good. I'm actually just walking back into the building right now." Corey lied. "I'll be back in a minute."

He hung up his phone and looked down at Josie. "I have to go."

"I know. I should probably get some sleep anyway." She replied with a sleepy smile.

"Have a safe drive tomorrow okay. Text me when you get back?"

"I'll send you a picture of a nice greasy burger when I get back."

"Has anyone told you that you're the world's biggest tease? In just about every aspect?"

She laughed. "No, but now at least I have something to live up to."

He leaned down for one last passionate kiss before getting up to grab his shorts.

"I meant it by the way. Don't be a stranger." He stated before he left.

"I wasn't planning on it."

He left to go back to his room as she got ready for bed. He walked back into his room a little short of breath, sweaty, and his hair a mess. At least he looked like he supported his lie.

"Must have been one hell of a jog." Baron said when he saw him. Corey didn't answer. He just smiled and went into the bathroom to get a shower before going to bed.

The next morning, Josie was in the elevator with her suitcase and backpack on her way down to the lobby. The elevator stopped two floors below them and she was soon joined by Baron and Corey.

"Going to be a little weird without you there today kid." Corey said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone new to annoy in no time." She replied. "You still have Baron."

"No, when he gets too annoying I toss him into the wall." Baron interjected.

Josie laughed at him. "I wish I could do that."

The floor reached the lobby and she went to leave.

"Did you want me to help you with that while you check out?" Corey asked pointing to her suitcase. I'm on my way out the door anyway."

"Sure if you don't mind. That'd be great. You know which car is mine." She replied handing him her car keys and bag.

"So." Baron began once Corey started to walk outside and she walked to the main desk to check out. "I didn't know you enjoyed working out."

"What?"

"You go for late night jogs too?" He asked with a smile. He had seen the way they had acted around each other, he wasn't blind. He knew Corey had a thing for her and he was pretty sure she liked him too. It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

"I never jog and tell Baron." She replied with a smile.


End file.
